reino_de_espanafandomcom-20200216-history
María Luisa Josefa di Borbon
María Luisa Josefa '''(born 12th August 1732) is the youngest born child of Alfonso XIV, therefore part of the Borbon family. Being the youngest child, she’s not the most well respected noble, but gorgeous when it comes to look. Early life '''Birth María was born the 12th of August 1732. Upon her birth it was early morning and the sun almost blinded all of the attending. Her birth was not entirely celebrated, as the royal couple were hoping for another boy but instead got her. Upon bing born, she was firstly believed to be a male, Alfonso was glad when he hears it was a boy, but when they looked closer and realized she was a girl Alfonso was more disappointed. She was baptized only a week after her birth and was given the name María Luisa Josefa Carmela Joaquina Teresa, ''a name which she now wears proudly. Being baptized at The Cathedral of Saint Mary of the See, better known as Seville Cathedral by its Archbishop, it is comfirmed that María was a shy child. When it wasn’t time for her baptizing she was just sitting hiding from everyone else in the world. This concerned her mother, Juana who later brought up the topic when she was 13. Nonetheless was the event spectacular, a large amount of the nobles were there and preparations had to be rushed to make sure everything was perfect. '''Childhood and Education ' María, was like all of her siblings raised at Real Alcazar. She’d under these years grow close to her older sister Maria Francisca, they’d both often sit discussing certain topics, the most normal being their future. It was also around this age María realised she was drawn to the Prince of Sicily easily, something María never told anyone except Francisca about. Although María’s best friend wasn’t Francisca, except her pet Golden Eagle named Sol. When Sol died, she was very sad, but about a month later in her room, she thought she heard a egg crack, and she was correct, Sol had laid two eggs before her death. This gladened María, and even today María still has a pair of the breed. María was educated at Santiago de Compostela, were she learned history, language, manners, art, dancing and generally how a 18th century female should act. She began her education at the age of 7, and emerged at the age of 15 well educated, in fact, when she finally visited her father she was suprised over how well educated she was. It was also under these years she’d started writing in her mother old diary, which she gave her at the age of 9. The writing in the book contains mostly drawings as she was fascinated by art, but she also stated facts on her teenage crush, the Príncipe de Sicilia. On one page she wrote; ”I’m aware he doesn’t like me, I’m just the outcast of the royal family who’ll have nothing to do with my life. There’s no way I’m Ever telling him.. I hope..” Adolescence ' ' '''It was about this age María crashed into a socially awkward person who often avoided contact with other people, she’d often sit in a room and read her mother’s part of the diary. She’d often be amazed by the facts presented take advice from what she wrote. There was not much to her adolescence, just a shy teenager, instead she’d spend time making paintings, her personal favorite was called ''Nunca vio tierra. '' Personality and Appearance '''Personality María was very shy, and often didn’t talk so much if the subject didn’t interest her she’d just stand now and agree. She was seen as a warm and charming individual and she did stand up to that, often finding a way to put a smile on the grumpiest of nobles. When she wasn’t in court she often spent time painting and caring for her pair of Golden Eagles, otherwise reading and practicing riding, even though forbidden by her father though. Appearance María grew up to be, unlike her father has a small thin nose and was about 3.9 feet tall. She was seen as very attractive and stunning woman, having a very thin body and dark cherry eyes. She had short golden locks and was often covered in layers of makeup to cover up a few pimples. She was often told having a good looking ''body and rarely ate large amount of foods, stabeling her thin body. Titles, Styles, and Honours '''Titles and Styles' '''12th August 1732 - Present '''Su Alteza, Infanta de España